Guardians of Hogwarts
by NatalyaShae
Summary: Harry Potter is an evolved werewolf; he can shift at will except during the full moon. Ron and Hermione become shifters to be with Harry, becoming his pack. Neville and others eventually join his pack as well. (DA). Together they will guard Hogwarts and its' students from evils that seek its and Harry's destruction. (Hp-GW; RW-HG; CD-LL)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, Natalya Shae, do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters used, unless of course I create them.

Guardians of Hogwarts: Chapter one

Forming a pack

The wolf was probably the size of horse if not larger. The color of his fur was a dark brown, almost black with the exception of the scarred area on part of his back and his forehead; those areas were a russet color. His eyes were probably the most noticable thing about him, they were a striking green. The wolf looked towards the moon and howled. Harry James Potter was a werewolf, but not your average werewolf, no. He was an evolved form of sorts. He could change at will and he kept his mind...mostly. He had to change on the full moon like other werewolves...it was also on the full moon that he wasn't quite...himself. He was more aggressive and he acted more like the wolf he was supposed to be.

Tonight was a full moon. He was in a clearing not far from the grounds of Hogwarts. He had marked a good part of the forest as his territory. He had been in a few fights with other species that roamed into his territory, but he quickly fought them off. The centaurs, when he first turned, were not pleased with him for not only being what he was, but that he had dared marked the area that he did, his. It was only after he saved a young foul from another werewolf that they changed their minds about him. He was able to roam upon their land in wolf or human form.

Harry sharply turned his head to a the noise of a branch snapping. He stood up from his sitting positions and causiously walked towards the sound. He let out a low growl as he edged closer.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped growling at me Mr. Potter." A voice sneered. Harry stopped growling but that didn't stop his animalistic side to be any less wary or on guard. Severus Snape came out from behind the tree that he been behind and straightnened his robes. He watched the wolf in front of his cautiously. He was no fool as to what Potter could do in this form on this particular night.

"The headmaster wanted me to check on you...why I don't know seeing as how you can take care of yourself." Snape sneered. The wolf just starred at him.

"So I take it I can tell the headmaster that your fine? Not about to go psycho werewolf are you?" Snape asked curiously. The wolf snorted, good. That meant Potter was still in control. However when Potter started to growl at something behind him, Snape couldn't help but turned his back on him, which wasn't something he really wanted to do regardless if he thought Potter was still sane. He almost face palmed himself when he saw the blond hair that was trying to hide behind the very tree he had been. Potter moved foward to lunge but Snape positioned himself in front of the him, blocking his path. Harry glared.

"Draco, come out here" Snape ordered his godson. Said person poked his head out from the tree and merely glanced at the wolf who was still growling at him before going back behind the tree.

"Now Draco!" Snape ordered more harshly. Draco gulped but did as he was told. The wolfs growling got louder as he neared the Potions Master.

"How much have you heard?" Snape asked, not at all pleased with his godsons behaviour.

"Not much...just the bit when...that thing snorted" Draco admitted honestly. The wolf took a step towards him which made Draco yell and stumble backwards.

"Enough Nightshade, or the headmaster will hear that you are frightening his students." Snape said still blocking the wolfs way from his godson. Harry rolled his eyes. They were both on his territory and Snape dared to tell him what to do. However, Snape did call him by the name he went by when he was a wolf, he could have exsposed him to Malfoy but he didn't. Harry stopped growling but settled with a glare before turning his back on the two to go deeper into the forest.

"Don't forget to go to the Headmaster first thing tomorrow morning before breakfast. Merlin knows he worries to much about you" Snape yelled to him. Harry turned his head towards him and bowed his head a little to let him know he heard. Snape seeming satisfied grabbed the young Malfoy by his upper arm and dragged him out of the forest. Oh, Malfoy was going to get it.

Harry followed the two to make sure they got out okay with out any problems. He knew Snape knew what he was doing because he spotted him watching them from a little ways away. Once they were out of the forest Snape gave him a curt nod. Harry watched as Snape dragged Malfoy up to the castle, he heard a few threats tossed in as well. Harry turned back to the forest and darted off into the darkness. He protected the twins and any other student that dared cross into his territory while it was the full moon; he wouldn't let Dumbledore down on that regard. It was an unspoken rule between them; protect the students of Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore waited in worry for Harry Potter. Although Severus had assured him that he was fine, though perhaps a little mad that Draco was on his territory, but all the same, fine. He knew how fast things could go wrong, exspeacially with Harry. However his worries ceased when he saw Harry walk into the infirmary tired. Tired but fine. Poppy immediatly made him sit in one of the beds and cast several spells on him to see if he was okay.

"Harry my boy, how are you?" Dumbledore asked. Harry looked up at him and smirked.

"Tired and mad. Did you know Draco Malfoy was in my territory...bloody git. I should've ripped him to pieces." Harry growled the last part. Dumbledore lost a little twinkle in his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by the werewolf.

"Relax Professor, I wouldn't hurt Malfoy. What happened with Snape was an accident...neither of us knew how the full moon would effect me." Harry said wincing as he remebered biting into Snapes leg. It hadn't healed for weeks. Harry had refused to go to his classes or be anywhere near him for over a month. It wasn't until he was made to take a wolfsbane potion for the full moon that he had to interact with the said Professor; and even then he had stayed on the otherside of the classroom. According to Snape he was being ' absolutely rediculous' as he put it.

"Do you know what Professor Snape did to Malfoy?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes.

"I do believe that it between Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said.

"If Snape wants me to butt out of his bussiness then he should butt out of mine. In case he had forgotten, please remind him that how I deal with intruders, be it students or not, is my bussiness." Harry snarled. Dumbledore sighed.

"Harry, please understand-"

"I understand perfectly well. I was in control last night. I remember exactly what happened and what my intections were Professor. I wasn't going to harm Malfoy, just scare the shit outta him. He had no right to be on my territory. It's not like it's school grounds where Snape would have been justified to intervene! No, I was three miles into the forest!" Harry said standing up from the bed and standing right in front of the Headmaster. And then it clicked at what he was doing. Harry immediatly bowed his head a little to the side and avoided looking at the man he considered his grandfather. Albus Dumbledore placed his hand onto Harry's shoulder in a sign of comfort.

"It's alright Harry. I'm not mad at you. You've had a long night, go eat and then get some rest. I excuse you from the todays classes." Dumbledor said. Harry slowly nodded his head and whispered a thank you before sharply turning and leaving to the Great hall. Dumbledore watched Harry leave. Poppy came to his side and handed him a piece of parchment. There were no open wounds or any bodily harm done this previous night. So far, everything was okay.

Harry walked with his two best friends into the Great Hall. They had literatly ran into him outside the infirmary. Ron grinned and wrapped an arm around him.

"What has you so upbeat?" Harry asked.

"Well, Hermione and I have managed to discover our animal forms...We're both wolves...or at least I think they're wolves." Ron said. Harry paled and stopped.

"Wolves?" Harry questioned.

"Yes Harry, wolves. To be honest though, I think you influenced that." Hermione said.

"How could I influence what animal you become?" Harry asked curious but slightly feeling guilty.

"Well...Think about it. Ron and I are both loyal to you and for the most part do what you want us to...just like a pack would their Alpha. Ron, I think would have been a lion or something along those lines but instead he became a wolf. And myself...I think I would have been a cat of some sort, I'm not sure." Hermione said.

"I could have been a lion?! Wicked" Ron drawled.

"So you're saying that because of your loyalty towards me and the fact that you guys normally do what I ask, you became wolves...and my pack?"Harry asked. Hermione, however shook her head.

"We're not your pack Harry. You haven't approved of us. You don't automatically get a pack just because wolves are at your disposal...in a sense Harry. You want to be cautious as to whom you have in a pack. Wolves generally protect their own and stick together. However, you don't want someone who is weak, you'd have to eventually run them out..." Hermione said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

Ron and Hermione starred at him for a few seconds before Harry broke the silence.

"I wouldn't want anyone else than the two of you. I trust both of you with my life. Hermione, will you be my Advisor?" Harry asked. Hermione blushed and nodded, a smile gracing her face.

"Ron, will you do me the honor of being my Beta?" Harry asked his first friend. Ron went mad red but nodded and bro hugged Harry.

"We've got your back mate" Ron said. Harry smiled.

The golden trio made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they entered they went to the Gryffindor table and sat across from Neville and the twins.

"Bloody hell mate; you look terrible" Fred said biting into a piece of toast.

"Didn't sleep well" Harry said.

"Where were you anyway? I didn't see you in the dormitory." George asked curiously.

"He came in late. He got detention with Snape for calling Malfoy a -"

"RONALD, language!" Hermione scolded.

"What you know it's true. Besides, just think of what that greasy haired-"

"RON! Don't talk about a teacher like that!" Hermione reprimanded again. Ron rolled his eyes. The twins talked about their future pranks with Ron while Hermione scolded them.

"Are you alright, Neville?" Harry asked. Neville looked down and he wanted to know why.

"Professor Sprout cancelled this afternoons classes. I was just really looking forward to it...especially scense we have potions right before it. Herbology helps me after potions, ya know?" Neville said sadly.

"Don't worry Neville, I'm sure you won't be on Snape's rage tonight. I think he's more mad at Malfoy at the moment." Harry said smirking.

"Really? Wait, what'd Malfoy do?" Neville asked. Ron, Hermione and the twins stopped their conversation to listen. Harry glanced at Snape and saw him scowling at Malfoy who starred intently at his plate.

"I heard he went into the forest last night." Harry said.

"What's the big deal about that?-"

"Yeah, we go in there all the time" Fred finished for his twin. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Last night was the full moon. You heard Professor Dumbledore two years ago, one of the students at Hogwarts is a werewolf. Now even the wolfsbane potion can completly enable the werewolf to stay...human." Hermione said glancing briefly at Harry. Suddenly Ron whistled beside him.

"So that's why Snape's been glaring daggers at Malfoy all morning." Ron said.

"Not only that but it explains why Slytherin house lost 150 points overnight. I heard two fifth year Slytherins complaining in the hall about it. Their not too pleased. I reckon when they find out it was Malfoy that cost them those points...well lets just say I heard shady stuff happens in Slytherin." Neville said after he pointing to the four hourglasses made for showing points that each house gained and lost. Harry raised and eyebrow at that. He knew Snape was mad, but he had thought he'd let Malfoy off the hook NOT deduct 150 points from his own house!

Harry glanced up at the staff table to see Snape gazing at him with curiousity. Harry groaned lightly and turned away.

DRACO POV (Breifly)

He couldn't believe it! He just could NOT believe that his own god father would not only punish him with a months worth of detentions with Filch, but also taking 150 POINTS from his own house. It was just absurd!

One thing was clear though, That wolf in the woods was no ordinary wolf. For one, it was the size, if not bigger, than a horse. Secondly, it understood and some what responded to Sev, and lastly, Sev talked to it! Could it be-...No. It couldn't be that the wolf was a werewolf? Or that Sev knew who the werewolf was?

Draco would find out on the next full moon, he would be there when that...thing shifted back into a human! Draco smirked and began to eat his breakfast.

NORMAL POV - Next week

Harry smirked as he entered the Great hall for breakfast. Draco was still being alienated by his house all because he lost them 150 points. He sat down next to Ginny and smiled softly at her, which she returned. Harry watched her turn back to her food to eat. She was beautiful. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail so that he could still see her face. She wore some sort of lip gloss but that was it. She didn't need to. She was perfect with out make up and to be honest, he didn't like her wearing it. To him, it tarnished her beauty. She wore a white blouse and her Gryffindor tie and robes. Instead of pants she wore black capree's. On her feet were her usual red vans, though she spelled gold to replace the white. Suddenly she looked back to him.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Ginny asked. Harry went red and shook his head and turned away.

He didn't see the smile that graced Ginny's lips after he turned away or the smirk the Weasley twins gained after watching his display...

Hermione nudged him in hall before the Potions classroom. They were waiting for Snape to come so they could go in but that wouldn't be for another five minutes or so. Harry glanced at her but she pointed towards where Malfoy stood. It wasn't really Malfoy that caught his attention though, It was Neville. Neville was on the ground trying to recover his fallen books back into his bag, but Malfoy and his...goons kept spelling them away. Harry's eyes narrowed. He walked forwards but then glanced behind him at the sound of footsteps. Ron and Hermione were behind him. Hermione nodded her head in approval...that was new. Ron smirked and whispered

'' We got your back mate" causing him to smile and nod.

Harry spelled the book back into Nevilles bag for him. Neville looked up in suprise as well as relief.

"Thanks Harry" Neville said happily. Harry nodded.

" You're a wizard Neville, you could have done the same." Harry said. Neville blushed and nodded.

"Come on Potter, we were just havin' a little fun" Malfoy mock complained. Harry glanced behind him but then turned back to Neville. He was blocking him, he wanted him protected, he just didn't know why. Hermione helped Neville to his feet and handed his bag over. Neville thanked her while continuously blushing.

"Potter, why do you always play hero? Trying to be like your mum? Want to get killed just like her do you? She didn't even stand a chance-" Malfoy was cut off by Harry choking him with one hand while raising him up off the floor. Harry was shaking with anger, and with him that wasn't a good thing. One bad thing about his ability to shift was that he couldn't control it when he was angry and at the moment, he was just that. Ron and Hermione who had been closer to Neville rushe over to his side grabbing onto him trying to pull him off of his prey...NO, off Malfoy.

"Stand down!" Harry yelled out them. Immediatly they let go and took a step back. Students in the hall looked at them as if they were crazy. The Slytherins were surrounding him and Malfoy but he wasn't paying attention to them, he was replaying what Malfoy said in his mind. How dare he!

"Get...o-ooofffff me P-Potter!" Malfoy choked out. Harry glared at him.

"How dare you talk about my mother!" Harry growled. He roughly pushed Malfoy to the ground. Malfoy started to cough at the sudden ability to breath. Malfoy rubbed his throat tenderly and glared at him. However, Harry's expression stopped him cold of what he was going to say. Harry's face was menacing to say the least. He was starring down at him...like a hawk would a fish. Harry took a single step forward but he was instantly flying backwards into the the classroom door, which was shut and solid metal. Harry recovered quickly, his shaking was worse now. He glarred at the cause. There, standing tall, was the Potions master.

"Get inside, all of you!" Snape snapped, he was watching Potter closely. Everyone ran into the now unlocked classroom, around Harry. All that were left were Granger, Weasley and Malfoy.

"Professor, h-he's-"

"Save it Draco, go up to Madame Promfrey to get healed of your bruises." Snape sneered. Draco opened and shut his mouth but he decided against trying to get Potter into anymore trouble, mainly because his godfather wasn't really paying attention to him. Draco nodded and dashed off to the infirmary.

"You two, get inside the classroom." Snape sneered at them. Ron opened his mouth to reply but Hermione cut in.

"We can't. Harry hasn't ordered us to..." Hermione trailed off suddenly looking very guilty. Snape snapped his eyes to her.

"What did-" But he didn't get time to finish his sentence.

Harry snarled as a familiar being ripped through his body. There, in the middle of Hogwarts, he shape shifted. He took a step towards Snape. Snape tensed but raised his wand.

"You need to leave the castle Nightshade, to calm down. I don't know what Draco did, but you are going to hear about this when you get back." Snape stated calmly. Harry glanced at his two friends, they nodded in understanding. The walked over and climbed on his back.

"Nightshade, what are you doing?" Snape asked causiously, he still wasn't sure who was more 'in' there; Potter or the wolf...

"He want's us to go with him." Hermione stated still looking quite guilty. Snape was about to object but Nightshade growled and took off running. Snape hissed and marched into the potions classroom.

Harry ran as fast as he could away from Snape. He was about to bite him but he had felt Hermione tug his fur which made him growl a little before taking off running. As soon as he hit the edge of the forest he stopped. Ron and Hermione got off and shifted into wolves. As soon as they did so Harry was hit with thoughts...no...memories.


	2. Boundries

To say Ron and Hermione was pissed would have been an understatement of the year. Just as he was able to see their memories they could see his. Ron was pissed at the idea of someone hurting his, his brother, and that his relatives were able to get away with putting him in a cage during his stay with them. Hermione was pissed that the Durselys were able to cover up not only what they did to him before the whole 'hey I'm a werewolf' thing but also after it. From being physically abused; aka skillets being thrown at him to 'stomp the magic out of you'; to being neglected, aka stuffed in a small cage in a locked room with no food or water for a while. Yes, Hermione was more pissed off than Ron. Though both were not the only ones pissed. Harry was pissed at Fred and George for their scare prank on Ron when he was nine. He was pissed at Hermione's dad for looking at Hermione like she wasn't a person when they found out that she was of magic. He was pissed at Snape for making Hermione sad when he called her out. But more importantly he was pissed at Draco...Name calling his friends, ambushing them when he wasn't around...

They were in their human forms walking into the castle and they see five people. Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey and...

"Harry don't attack him!" Hermione instantly said grabbing his arm.

"Yeah mate, save that for me" Ron said marching forward only stopping when Snape stepped in front of the blood git. Draco sneered at the redhead.

''Mr. Weasley, please step back'' Snape sneered. Ron looked at Harry who gave a curt nod.

"It is to our understanding that you attacked Mr. Malfoy in the halls in front of Severus's classroom." Minerva said frowning.

"I'm sure this is the words that came from Malfoy and his goons?" Harry asked casually.

"Are you suggesting my Slytherins lied?" Snape asked warningly.

"Whether or not they are Slytherin doesn't have anything to do with it. I said Malfoy and his goons." Harry sneered glaring angrily at him.

"All the same Mr. Potter, did you or did you not?" Minerva asked her cub.

"Yes I did. But Malfoy was bullying Neville" Harry countered.

"What! I would never Professor! He's lying!" Malfoy said under the glare of two teachers, one being his own head of house.

"There is no proof of it" Snape finally said covering for his snake. Draco looked gleeful at this.

"What is the real reason why you attacked Mr. Malfoy, Harry?" Albus asked.

Ron and Hermione tensed. Harry shrugged however.

"Felt like it" Harry said. Everyone looked at him shocked.

"I see...If that was all then you must face the punish of your actions" Albus said calmly.

"I say he goes into the forbidden forest with that drunk of a games keeper" Draco sneered remembering his first year.

"His name is Hagrid" Harry corrected coldly his eye focusing on the blond unaware of how the Professors tensed.

"Yeah, the servant" Draco said nodding.

"No...His name is Hagrid. He's the keeper of the grounds. He is not a servant" Harry corrected shifting his stance.

Dumbledore looked towards Severus and Minerva, both of whom had drawn their wands. They had come to the conclusion that Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger had formed a pack with Harry, and would therefore defend him if it came to a fight.

"Harry, don't argue with him, he's not-"

"Finally noticed your place mudblood?" Draco asked impressed. Snape glared at his godson, he was going to get a new ass after this.

Harry closed his eyes. He remembered the memory of Hermione crying in her dorm room with Ginny comforting her after Malfoy called her a mudblood the first time. Ron must have remembered too because he was looking at Draco like he wanted to murder the git, however he would not act until Harry gave the okay. Hermione winced at the insult.

"I do not want to hear you say that word ever again Mr. Malfoy, fifty points from Slytherin and detention for a week with Filtch" Albus said coldly, the twinkle in his eye dying a little as he observed Hermione wince. However it was Harry that threw him off guard. Harry opened his eyes, they were wolf eyes.

"What the hell?!" Draco gasped. Hermione let go of Harry's arm.

"Harry, please calm down" Albus said softly. The wind picked up around Harry as his magic flowed freely around him.

"**It is beyond insulting to attack at those under my command. Only a coward would sink so low. A Slytherin even of lowest ranking has more pride. Come forth Draco Malfoy, a challenge you to an Alpha's duel**" A deep voice bellowed from Harry. Ron and Hermione kneeled behind Harry refusing to look at him.

"What is going on?" McGonagall asked.

"Harry has challenged Malfoy to an Alpha's duel for insulting one of his pack. It is regarded as an attack upon his rank, and he is treating it as such" A voice said behind them. The Professors turned to see Remus Lupin looking quite pale.

"I'm not fighting that thing!" Draco yelped looking scared. Lupin shrugged.

"Then submit" He said casually. Harry starred at Lupin for a minute. Lupin smiled slightly.

"It is good to see you in good health, my friend." Lupin said walking forward some.

"**As it is the same for me. I did not know you would be here, or else I would have come greeted you**" Harry replied.

"That's quite alright. Your father would be proud that you have your own pack now." Lupin said. Harry smiled briefly.

"**Submit or fight, coward. I haven't the greatest of patience**" Harry announced.

"Harry, you wouldn't harm a student would you" Albus asked seriously.

"I doubt he's looking at Mr. Malfoy as a student." Lupin said gaining the attention once more.

"What do you mean" McGonagall asked.

"Well, Harry is looking at him as an enemy that is on his territory-"

"But this is the castle, he hasn't marked the castle his" Snape interjected.

"Not physically no, but he protects it. It counts as such. Harry knows that Dumbledore can order him to leave but once he does, Harry will no longer be obligated to guard the school. Believe me, you don't want to do that." Lupin said seriously.

"Why not?" Draco asked soundly appalled.

"Because as soon as Harry leaves the others will come back and start picking you all off one by one. Before long the school will be raided by them. The centaurs were guarding the forest that surrounds the grounds and they've had hard time trying to keep the creatures out. But then here comes Harry, killing or running off the lot of 'em. Saved one of the young centaurs from a werewolf I heard." Lupin explained.

"**Well don't you get around?**" Harry asked briefly looking at him. Lupin smiled.

"Either Dumbledore orders Harry off his land or Draco makes a decision." Lupin summed up.

"I don't like either of those choices" Poppy spoke up. Harry looked at her the longest.

"**...I promise not to kill or turn him if he so chooses to fight, that is my word, note it be"** Harry said bowing to the witch.

"KILL ME?!" Draco yelled staring wide eyed at the thing before him.

"**I challenged you to an Alpha's duel Malfoy. One typically dies at the end unless you run off or submit" **Harry explained as if to a child.

"..." Draco gulped.

"Submit Draco." Snape ordered his godson.

"I'll not submit to him!" Draco sneered. However Harry glanced at Snape.

"**Are you legally his Godfather?**" Harry asked.

"...I am" Snape said warily.

"**Then I acknowledge your words of submit for your charge. Be sure he does not enter my territory or attacks my pack, or he'll have no choice to face me. Next time, I will not acknowledge any submission"** Harry said.

"I'll fight you Potter. I'm not scared of you!" Draco yelled taking a step forward. However Snape grabbed hold of his godson and stopped him.

"Silence Dragon" Snape hissed.

"Harry's magic calmed down and his eye's turned back to normal. Ron and Hermione stood back up.

"Showing mercy Harry?" Ron asked jokingly

"Yeah don't know why" Harry said smiling. Hermione rolled her eyes.

" So Moony, have you come back to teach?" Harry asked Lupin. Lupin smiled a toothy grin.

" I have indeed my young cub, you don't mind me being here do you?" Lupin asked seriously. Harry rolled his eyes. My land is your land after all." Harry said.

"I do believe you are to still inquire your punishment for attacking Malfoy in the corridor?" McGonagall said politely.

"Oh yes, forgot for a moment." Harry admitted smiling.

" 50 points from Gryffindor and detention with Snape for a week." McGonagall dished out. Harry paled and glanced at Snape. A week from now would be a full moon. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Does it have to be a week?" Harry asked quietly.

"I could make it two Potter" McGonagall said.

"Right, never mind." Harry said.

Harry looked at Malfoy and narrowed his eyes.

"Harry, he hasn't broken any rules." Lupin reminded.

"Yes I know. It's the only reason he's still standing." Harry reminded.

"My father will hear about this" Malfoy spat.

"He already knows Malfoy…Perhaps you should find just how low your father's status has degraded to, especially since Voldemort isn't around right now." Harry said quietly.

"What are you talking about Potter? Didn't your mother teach you not to-"

"Speak of my mother again Malfoy and I'll rip your throat from your neck" Harry promised darkly, his body starting to shake.

Snape stood in front of Draco and stared at Harry. Dumbledore and McGonagall starred warily as they fingered their wands. Hermione and Ron started to shake to, each ready to take revenge.

"Ah I believe it's passed midnight, perhaps we should all retire for the night?" Lupin asked placing a hand on Harry, instantly calming him down. Hermione and Ron stopped shaking too.

"I believe that to be best." Dumbledore said.

Harry motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow him as Lupin walked with him back towards the common room for Gryffindor house.

"I can't believe you let that freak roam Hogwarts!" Draco said appalled to Dumbledore. However, before Dumbledore could respond, Snape cuffed his godson upside the head.

"You'll not speak to the Headmaster that way Draco, nor will you refer to Potter as a freak. You'll not speak of what's happened here or what you know about Potter. If you do, there will be grave consequences to be paid!" Snape sneered dangerously.

"Am I understood?" Snape asked. Draco nodded his head looking like he might cry.

"Good, now then, return to the common room and go to bed. You shouldn't have been snooping anyway" Snape said. Draco nodded before walking quickly back to Slytherins common room.

"summer break will be coming up soon" McGonagall pointed out worriedly.

"Yes, Potter should be able to handle himself though. I'll need to brew him some wolfs bane potions to take with him." Snape said defectively.

"Perhaps he should stay at Hogwarts this year" McGonagall urged.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. The blood wards surrounding the Dursley's home is the safest place for Harry to be." Dumbledore said.

"Besides, I'm sure if something major were to happed he could always go to the Weasleys" Snape said trying to sooth his colleague. It must of worked because she smiled and nodded at him.

"I don't mean to be rude but I'm quite an old man, I'm going to be off to bed. " Dumbledore said stretching, cracking many bones loudly.

"I as well, though not as quite as old." Minerva said.

Snape grunted, he was only 38, he wasn't as old as either of them. Both of them smiled amused at him before walking up the stair cases while he walked to the dungeons.

Harry watched the professor disperse from several stair cases up. Ron and Hermione were watching beside him while Lupin stared from a distance.

"This will be an interesting summer break." Harry said quietly. The others two nodded. Lupin merely watched.

( sorry about the wait :8)


End file.
